Doitsu, Doitsu!
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: A Ludfeli,Germany x Italy, Ludwig and Feliciano oneshot. Love on a soccer field! FIFA World Cup inspired. YAOI


Doitsu, Doitsu!  
by Uchiha-Griffin  
I don't own Hetalia!

Well, here it is! My very first-ever Hetalia/Yaoi/LudFeli fanfiction! This really is quite a milestone! I hope you like it, and give me a fair critique, since it's my first time writing for them. If you don't like Yaoi then just don't read it!

JSUK: It's inspired by FIFA World Cup 2010! I don't know much about soccer, so don't get mad if I get some things wrong…. And I know Germany lost to Spain! For the sake of this story, they won. Doitsu and Italia are pretty different from their normal selves as well… *sweatdrop*

* * *

Ludwig was walking leisurely down the road in South Africa, when he heard a familiar voice call out to him, a voice he was quite used to by now.

"Doitsu, Doitsu!"

He turned with a smile. "Ahh, Feli. What are you doing out here? I thought you went back to Italy after… well, you know."

"Yeah, I know. It sucks that we lost. I tried so hard, too. But I guess I missed that goal… good thing Romano was there to get me off the field… But anyways, it's not like I'm going to leave yet! I want to see who wins!" as Italy spoke, he had that same stupid grin on his face, like always.

"ANNDDD…." He continued, "I heard you have a really good chance of winning, Doitsu!"

Germany got some minor embarrassed at that statement. "Oh, come now. We're in the running, sure, but… I don't want to jinx it or anything."

Feli smiled, walking alongside Ludwig. "Gilbert's been playing pretty well too, ne?" Italy said, trying to make small talk. Ludwig's content expression immediately went the opposite direction, to depression. "Oh yeah, Gilbert…"

Italy was alarmed at his reaction. "Vee~? Do you not like Prussia-san, Germany?"

Ludwig noticed he'd caused Feli to wonder, and turned to him. "Oh, well… he's just… a bit difficult to work with, I guess. He's pretty full of himself."

Italy nodded, understanding. "Oh, I see. Probably a bit like France nii-chan, then…" Ludwig smiled at the analogy. "Somewhat like that."

The two continued walking down the street. "Anyway, why are you out tonight, Italy?" Ludwig asked after the comfortable silence had been hanging for a while. "I actually came out so I could see you!" Italy smiled, honest as always.

"Oh…" Ludwig blushed, not sure of how to answer. Luckily, Feli always knew how to fill the quiet moments. "Well, I'm glad I got to see you. We're playing tomorrow, and I'm actually pretty nervous about it. I don't want to let my team down."

"Doitsu!" Italy seemed appalled. "Hm?" Germany questioned. "There's no way you will! You're going to do great! You'll win, no doubt!" Feli seemed very passionate about that fact. Germany chuckled. "My, my, Italy. You certainly have an enormous amount of faith in me." Feli blushed. "Well, um… I just know you'll do well. You always try really hard!"

Ludwig smiled. "Thank you, Italy. I do believe you've caused all my fears to disappear, once again." Feli smiled back at him, twice as large as Germany's reserved smile. "Doitsu! That's what I'm here for!"

Suddenly, Italy's phone rang, singing "Whhheenn thhhheee moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore!" He fished it out of his pocket, clicking 'send' and holding it up to his ear. "." He greeted, surprising Ludwig by answering in German.

"Ah, Romano! Yes, yes, I know. I'll come back now." He hung up, turning to Germany. "Well, Romano apparently needs something, so I have to go. But I'll be at the stadium tomorrow." Ludwig smiled half-heartedly, sad to say goodbye already. "Good, I'm glad you'll be there."

Italy grinned mischievously. "Gut Nacht, Doitsu." He got up on his tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Ah…!" Ludwig turned dark red as Italy ran away, laughing. He stood there for a while, his fingers on the place where Feli's lips had been. Finally, he smiled and kept walking, putting his hands in his trenchcoat pockets.

"That Feliciano… sure is something else." He mused.

* * *

The next day, Germany was in the heat of the game. Gilbert ran over. "Come on, Ludwig. We gotta get this goal! It's vital to us staying in the running!" "I KNOW that, Prussia. Just back off for a second!" Prussia put his hands on his hips. "Spain's not gonna let up on us, you know."

"I KNOW that! Give me a break!" Ludwig stomped over to the sidelines, drinking some water and trying to calm his nerves. The coach walked over to him. "Ludwig, we're depending on you!" he reminded him, like everyone else had been doing all day long.

He shook his head. "Coach, I don't know if…" He looked over his coach's shoulder only for a second, but his whole mindset instantly changed.

There was Feli, looking right at him, in the first row of seats, smiling.

Sitting there, just to cheer him on…. In a German jersey.

Ludwig pushed past the coach, who was still lecturing him on his game play and sportsmanship. "Ludwig, where do you think you're going?" The coach eyed his path, only to see a member of the ousted Italian team sitting on the German side, German jersey and all.

"Nein… I don't believe it!" the German coach mumbled. The whole crowd stared down at Ludwig, who was now jogging right for Feli. Feli stood up, looking down at Ludwig. "Doitsu, Doitsu! You're doing a great job!" he grinned.

Germany smiled, opening his arms. "Come on, I need you on my sidelines!" Italy blushed. "Am I allowed to?" Germany shrugged and smiled. "Like I care, Feli." Italy stood, and jumped. He landed perfectly in Germany's strong arms. The crowd cheered.

Ludwig put Feliciano down on his feet, leading him over to the sidelines beside the coach. "There's only a few minutes left in the game, Doitsu. Make me proud!" Italy cheered as Ludwig ran back onto the field. Ludwig grinned and gave Italy a thumbs up.

Gilbert ran in line with Ludwig. "Pass it to me, Ludwig!" he yelled. Germany kicked it straight to Prussia, right past Spain. They were so close to making the winning shot, the German team could all taste it. Ludwig ran down the field, right near the goal. "Gilbert!" he alerted his teammate of the proximity to the goal.

Gilbert turned to Ludwig, eluding a few Spanish players. "I hope this works…!" He kicked the ball with all his force. It went straight to Ludwig. The Spain goalie looked a bit terrified of Ludwig's burning passion to win. "For the Deutschland… and Italia." Germany said to himself with a smile.

He brought back his foot and kicked the ball harder than he ever had. It went rocketing right past the goalie… and right into the goal. Germany stood in astonishment as the whole stadium exploded into cheers. "Doitsu, Doitsu!" Italy cheered louder than anyone. His teammates attacked him, tackling him to the ground while cheering congratulations in German.

He stood with all of them to address their fans, who were waving German flags and yelling in German with reckless abandon.

Italy ran onto the field, juming on top of the dogpile. "You did it Doitsu, I knew you could!" He grinned. The other players moved aside to let the two talk, running around the stadium and pumping p the German fans.

Germany stood, lifting up Feli with him. "We need to celebrate, Doitsu! Let's go join your team running around or something!" Ludwig blushed as he placed his hands on Feli's shoulders. "there's only one thing I want right now." he mumbled, and before Feli could reply, Germany was kissing him.

The whole stadium sat in shock for only a moment before cheering like crazy.

Germany pulled back from Italia, blushing dark red. "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that..."

Italia grinned deviously. "You have no idea, doitsu. You have no idea."

* * *

Fin!


End file.
